My colorful adventure
by miral966
Summary: OcxTrafalgar Law/Doflamingo. One minute I was in my bed and the next minute I was falling to the one piece world from the sky! What will Miral do when she'll meet famous dangerous pirates?Especially when she'll meet the "surgeon of death" and the "joker"? Well she will do what she normally do. Kick their butts. This will be some colorful adventure for sure:)
1. Chapter 1-one piece world

**It's my first fanfiction about one piece.****Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**

**"_"=means talking.**

**()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.**

**One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Miral Pov

I know I'm a crazy pshyco person but that is the most CRAZIEST thing ever happened to me!I never saw it coming in a billion years!One second I was in my bed after a tiresome day wishing "I wish I had a different life."And the next second I was falling from the SKY! I wasn't a dramatic person but come on!Who wouldn't shout when he's freaking falling to his death?!

"Ahha!whyy me?!"I kept shouting. The falling was quite long so I looked around a bit. Then I saw a weird white blue fruit in the air a little above me, falling with me. What a weird looking fruit...and I'm thinking about food in my last moments."ahhhha ahmfff"The weird looking fruit literally fell to my month while I screamed. I choked and swallowed the fruit in one bite."yak!what a horrible taste!"Great! Now my last memory will be a taste of ...well something disgusting!

Before I noticed I was already almost next to my "stop".I shut my eyes tight. Here's comes the end."Well my life wasn't that bad. Goodbye world."

Five minutes passed. Frankly I didn't felt any pain but I did feel ground under my feet .Huh?I'm not dead?I opened my eyes slowly. Thank god for my reflexes! I was standing on my feet and ALIVE. I checked myself. My wild brown hair was in place and also the rest of my body. My red pajama was in one piece. Now I looked more around.

Wow was the only word on my mind. I was standing in ice covered stone ground. It looked like I was in some yard in the middle of a half ruined white base.

"I'm in a middle of a pirates and marines figh...wait a second ! Pirates?! Marines?! Why the hell I'm in the one piece world?!"Wait...this place looks familiar. It's the marineford! Where the fight against the whitebeard pirates happened! OK I'm in a middle of epic fight!a very dangerous one...maybe I need to find a shelter.

I ran towards a big rock and I hide behind it. This is still awesome.

Law Pov

I was standing in marineford with my crew while I observed the fight. From my analysis the fight will have a big effect on the pirate world. Especially if He's here. It's becoming interesting huh?

Doflamingo Pov

I stood with my usual big smile on marineford while watching the fight."fufufufu what an amusing torn of events!"I myself actually killed a few weaklings. And now I'm bored. I need to find some new toy to play with fufu. And then my eyes caught a sight of her, my new interesting birdy!

Miral Pov

I was staring at the fight from my hiding spot,lost in my thoughts . I didn't noticed the huge hand that was looming over me. And in a split second when I turned around. "What the..." So i did what a normal person would do,normal person at one piece. I kicked the hand owner's throat. Doflamingo only moved a little back. "fufufufu what a strong kick the little birdy have! Aren't you full of surprises."

Before me stood a blond giant with red pink sunglasses and slight tanned skin in a pink fatherly coat. The giant had a huge grin on his face. "My name is Miral you pink giant! "What? He really looked like one..."Now that's not very nice little birdy." He showed a mocking sad smile.

Doflamingo send me his own kick. Thanks to my reflexes. I really LOVE them! I caught his foot with my hand. Ice started to cover his foot. And no,I'm not delusional! I and Doflamingo stared at it dumbfully. Then the pink giant fell on his butt. It was HILARIOUS! I couldn't stop myself from bursting in laughter. And he had this WTF look on his face."HAHAHA!"And for a second i forgot about my situation.

"Its not nice to laugh at people either birdy fufufu."Pinky broke the Ice on his leg and jumped on his feet. Why did i have a bad feeling about this? The fatherly giant slashed the air with his hand like he had claws. Now he looks familiar to me...ah! Its Doflamingo! And Doflamingos power is...My eyes winded in resolution. Strings. Hes going to cut me. I was frozen. I didn't knew what to do. And here I could already see the strings almost next to my face. Well at least I apically kicked this pinky's butt!

Just when i thought it was the end a nodachi blocked Doflamingo's strings. (nodachi=a big kanata,for example: Law's sword). Before me stood a tall tanned man with Furry hat and black hair. He wore a black-sleeved hooded yellow hoodie with his smiley jolly roger on the front of his chest and a pair of jeans with odd markings on the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat,a pair of dark pointed shoes. He had a gray cold piercing eyes with faint shadows under them and a playfull smile. On the fingers of his hands was a tattoo "DEATH".

WAIT! l know this character! This is Trafalgar Law! One of the new characters in the show. And thank goodness he saved my butt from being cut to half.

"fufufufufu!Little Law! Long time no see! How have you been?""I've been fine _Doflamingo_ ya."The way he said the giants name like it was venom. I guess they not very good buddy's.

"Amm..thanks for sav...""I didn't do this to save you. Don't get the wrong idea."Law coldly said."And no one asked you to save me!"OK that was the best comeback I could mutter in the moment. First I thought his behavior was cool in the series but that was until I saw what a jerk he is! I need to kick his butt when I have the chance. Maybe it's not the best idea to kick the surgeon's of death butt but he's annoying!

Suddenly I felt dizzy and cold. The last think I saw before I fainted was law's gray cold piercing eyes looking into my own eyes.

**OK first chapter of my first fanfic is done!I changed a bit the plot but I tried to make the characters less OC as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2-wake up

**Lets continue the adventure!****Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who doesn't like crazy people ,so here we go!**  
><strong>Pov =means someones point of view.<strong>  
><strong>"_"=means talking.<strong>  
><strong>()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.<strong>  
><strong>One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>  
>_<p>

Nobody Pov  
>Law caught Miral before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style. Devil fruit eater will be interesting addition to his crew. Moreover if Doflamingo was interested in the girl means she has some value."And what do you think you're doing Law?"a vein popped on Doflamingos head while he smiled."Sorry but i can't stay to chat anymore Doflamingo ya." Law raised his hand."ROOM." a spherical light blue aura surrounded them. Law threw Miral over his shoulder and took his nodachi. He cut the air with his sword. a huge rock collapsed between them.<p>

Law used the opportunity and ran back to his submarine. Bepo the white polar bear,already stood on the hutch with Luffy in his arms."Bepo get in fast!we need to leave!"Law jumped through the hutch into the submarine."Aye aye captain!"Bepo jumped after his captain. In the submarine law awaited injured Luffy and Jinbe. The red hair pirates helped them escape. the distraction of Jinbe and the red hair pirates allowed them to leave the battle ground.  
>_Time skip 3 hours_<br>Miral Pov  
>I scratched as I started to wake up. What a strange dream I had...about pirates,pink giants and jerks...I opened my eyes. What I saw wasn't my room. Nope. It was a little metal room with a dresser,a desk and a round window. Then like a punch to the gut all the events that happened came rushing to me at once. I started to laugh. Don't get me wrong. I'm not insane,in that way. I just remembered how pinky fell on his butt! HAHAHA! Who wouldn't luagth at that image.<p>

a thought crossed my mind. How did I froze the giants foot? The disgusting fruit I ate when I fell!It must have been a devil fruit! Awesome! I have devil fruit Powers! If I froze pinkys leg then I probably can control ice. What a sweet power!

I just realized something. I jumped from the comfy bed and looked at myself. Good I still had my pajama on me. Its weird that I didn't thought about it sooner. Cause every girl that would've found herself in a strange room with no memory how she got there,would scream or faint. But I already had an idea about what happened. I was kidnapped by the giant or the jerk. Though I would prefer it to be the jerk. Law at least saved me,sort of and unlike pinky didn't tried to kill me.

But i don't care who it was! I'm not going down without a fight! I stood quietly next to the door,waiting for my prey.  
>Penguin Pov<br>I walked down the Corridor in the submarine. Captain told me to give a trey of food to the girl he brought. Man i hope shes cute!a blush cripped to my chicks."Maybe she's scared now and needs someone to comfort her."I stooped next to the girl's room and I opened the door.  
>Miral Pov<br>The door opened. Now is my chance!"hya!"I jumped and hit with my kick the person's face."AA!"The guy crushed into the wall still holding the trey. Wow I'm good. I was afraid my material arts become sore but I gauss they didn't. The guy raised his shaking hand."I...I give up!"I just stared at him. He didn't look like some creepy murder.

" If you give up then tell me where am I and how did I get here?"The guy sat down slowly."Well you're in the heart pirate's submarine and captain brought you here from marineford."Submarine huh? That explains the metal room and windows."And who's your captain?""Trafalgar Law."

Law entered into the room."What is all this noise? I could hear you from the navigation room."Just the jerk i wanted to see! I pointed at him with my finger."YOU! You kidnapped me!"Law smirked."I prefer to call it fast recruitment.""You want to recruit me to your crew? No thanks! And now lat me out of here!"Law ignored me of course with his smart ass smile."Now don't be rash and injure crew-mates.""I said I'm not joining! If you wont let me out of here now I...I'll freeze you!"

Law lifted an eyebrow."I presume its your devil fruit. But do you _really _want to fight me?""You bet I am!"I smiled excitedly. Not every day you get the chance to fight a supernova. Law immediately drew his nodachi and swung it towards me. I jumped to the side just in time to doge the attack. OK enough dogging! Time to have fun! I ran towards him and when he swung his nodachi I jumped and landed gracefully on the sword. Laws eyes winded for a second. He swung his nodachi harder. I jumped from the sword and kicked his chest. He didn't even showed the slightest of pain. And trust me. My hits are strong.

Law shielded back his nodachi."You're quite strong but we better stop with the games. I might no be able to stop myself if we continue."a dark smile showed itself on Laws face."Fine."I have a feeling that its not the best time to fight him. Anyway i'll have allot of escape opportunities in the future.

Laws face became serious."Now as long as you are in my submarine you must follow the rules. Do not hurt crewmembers,do not damage the submarine,do not try to escape. If you break one of the rules I'll kick you out.""That's exactly what I want!""You didn't let me finish. I'll kick you out into the sea."a shiver ran down my spine at the evil gleam in Law's eyes. But I will still kick he's butt later!

"umm..excuse me captain?"The poor guy that survived my kick was apparently standing in the corner quietly."Yes penguin?"So that's he's name. Ha!What a funny name."Shouldn't we let her eat captain?"Penguin capt the food trey safe all this time...That's some good loyalty to the captain..."You have a point."Law and Penguin turned to leave. But before they left Law turned towards me."What is your name?""...Miral.""Well Miral ya I'll be seeing you later at the checks."And with that he left and closed the door.

I immediately jumped on the trey and started to eat. I didn't ate a couple of hours probably! I'm hungry!


	3. Chapter 3-Check up

**Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**

**"_"=means talking.**

**()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.**

**One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Miral Pov  
>I finally finished eating. Alright! Now that my stomach is happy it's time to look for a way to escape! Then it hit me. I'm in a submarine. Underwater. Damn. Fine! But I will still find a way to escape when we will emerge to the surface.<p>

I walked to door and opened it. I guess they forgot to lock the door. I entered into a metal corridor. No one was around. They probably worked or whatever pirates do. I walked forward. Now I realized something! How I'll come back to my world? Did I seriously thought about it only now? Wow I'm dense. Or that Trafalgar jerk dragged me in my sleep or something. Naa I don't think so.I feel fine.

I stopped in front of a metal door. My instincts tell me to enter this room. Let's hope your'e right my instincts. I entered the room. It was a medium size room with a table and a couple of chairs in front it. And behind the desk set the last person I wanted to see. Trafalgar Law. Thanks allot instincts! He looked at some papers.

Just when I was about to sneak quietly out of the room,he stood up."Now wait a sec Miral ya. Its good you came. I was about to come looking for you.""And why is that exactly?"I let my voice show clearly my irritation. Law chuckled.

"Well if you asked SO nicely I'll answer you. I need to do some check up on you.""Huh?"Check up?Law smirked a teasing smile."Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. You only need to answer some questions.""And why should I?""Because if you don't I'll throw you to the sea."He said the last part in a sweet creepy tone. OK that even gave me chills down my spine."Fine whatever. Just make it quick.""Very well Miral ya."Law took a clipboard.

"First question. What is your first and last name?""I already told you my name.""Answer the question."I sighed."My first name is Miral and last name is Yume."Law wrote down what I said."a dream huh? Quite a last name you have there Miral ya."(Yume=dream)."Like your's batter."I like my last name. My second adoptive mother gave it to me. Did I mention I was an orphan with no memories until the age of four? Well that's my past. Half of it anyway.

"Second question. Do you have any health problems or diseases?""No if you don't count yourself."I smiled sweetly."Answer directly to the question.""Or what Mr doc?"Law stood in front me and slapped me. Did he just SLAPPED ME?! That's it! I threw a punch towards his face. He caught the punch with his hand. I tried to kick him but he jumped back."enough with the games Miral ya. You have only two last questions.""I wasn't the one who started it!"Law ignored me and continued.

"Third question. What is your age,height and weight?""I'm seventeen years old. My height and weight...I don't really remember."Law threw her a measuring tape."Check your Measurements."I checked my height and wight."My height is _ and wight is _."(You can imagine that yourself:) Law wrote down what I said."I see your'e a little above the normal height for your age. That's good.""Like you have a better body. I bet you don't have that much muscles."

Law smirked playfully."Ho? I didn't knew you were that much interested in my body.""WHAT? I can't care less about it!""You don't need to be shay Miral ya. If you want to see my muscles you only need to ask."What a cocky jerk! I don't want to see his muscular body! OK I refuse to think that about him. He's A jerk. Even if I do admit he's tall and not ugly,I still want to kick his butt. Badly."Now let's continue to the next question."Law Turned the page on the clipboard.

"Last question. From where are you?"That made me freeze in my place a bit. My home that never actually looked like one to me. But now I kinda miss it. Especially my friend. She was the only one who truly knew me."Miral ya! Are you listening?"Law broke me from my thoughts."Ah the question!"I didn't saw any harm at telling him my true home."I'm from _."(You're free to imagine any place you like)."_?is that an island?""Yep.""I see. Well thank you for your cooperation miral ya.""Whatever see ya!"

Just when I was already outside the room Law shout to me."We go into the surface in two hours! Maybe you could buy some decent clothing there!"Then I realized. I was still in my pajama. I blushed."That's none of your business!"Our next stop might be my best escape chance I'll ever have. Thanks Law! I smirked.


	4. Chapter 4-Sabaody Archipelago

**I think I neglected Doflamingo a bit.****SO today's guest of honor is Doflamingo!****let's give Applause to Doffy!****Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**

**"_"=means talking.**

**()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.**

**One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Law Pov  
>Soon in twenty minutes the submarine was gonna reach the surface. We need to buy new supply and normal clothing to the girl. That brat was sure amusing as hell. But I still need to make sure she know's who is her captain. After all I don't need a misbehaved crew.<p>

Miral Pov  
>I was siting on my "new" bed in the submarine. OK I need to concentrate now. It's one of my best escape chances. I can't mess it up. I replied the plan again in my head. One,I'll try to stay away from Law as much as possible. Two,I'll go into allots of shops and then I'll try to hide inside one of them until Law and his crew will leave. Back up plan,if all of it fails I'll try to run into some random direction as fast as I can. It's not the best back up plan but let's hope Law isn't that fast.<p>

Law's voice snapped me from my thoughts. It was coming from the intercom I think."To all crew members! We are heading now to Sabaody Archipelago for a quick stop. We will rise to the surface in five minutes."I smiled happily to finally live this closed space.

The submarine started to shake. I held onto my bed in order not to fall. It lasted ten minutes when the shaking finally stooped. I immediately got out from my room. I ran down the corridor until I saw a circle of pirates. In the middle stood Law. He was the first one to climb the ladder to the hutch. I smiled excitedly. Finally freedom! I ran to the circle.

I could feel their stares on me but I ignored it. After all Law did told me not to hurt them. And then I stooped. In front of me stood the cutest thing EVER! a white polar bear in orange jump suit. I just love animals."SO cute!"I jumped on his back."Aya!aya!ya!ya!"I think that was his battle cry since he started to kick the air. So cute! I hugged the bear thither."Your'e so soft and cute bear san!""Ah?Your'e the girl captain brought! My name is Bepo not bear.""So? Your'e still so soft!""I'm sorry."Bepo looked depressed."No Bepo! It's a compliment! It's good that your'e soft!"I let him go.

Shachi Pov  
>I smiled."Hey Penguin! Look what a cute girl stands there!"When I turned around I didn't expect to see a frightened Penguin."NO shachi! Don't fall into the trap! She's EVIL! Evil!""I think you need to breath some fresh air Penguin."And so we climbed the ladder and we left the submarine through the hutch.<p>

Miral Pov  
>I climbed the ladder. When I got out from the hutch a fresh air hit me in my face."Aha finally some nice air!"I jumped from submarine roof to the grass covered ground. I stretched while I looked around. Looks like a huge forest with bubbles. OK it's definitely Sabaody Archipelago.<p>

All the crew gathered around Law. I stood in front of Trafalgar jerk as well."Listen everybody! You have a hour and then you must come back to the submarine. And no ESCAPE tries."Law looked at me with a threatening gaze. I only smiled in replay. With that everyone walked to their way.

I walked happily in the town. Now Bepo is officially cuter in ten times! When Bepo handed the beli sacks to the crew he gave me one as well."Now what shop should I enter..."a medium sized shop in the corner caught my eye. I entered the shop. All the customers immediately looked at me with strange gazes. Oh right. I wear my red pajama. Which brings me to my next topic. I walked to a T-shirts stand.

I need something that not very revealing. How about this? I took a red belly shirt with short sleeves."I like it."I smiled. It's what they call love from first sight. Then I went to the pants stand. I choose a dark blue jeans and brown closed shoes from the shelf near by. I went to the cashier. The cashier smiled at me."You have a good eye miss. It would be Forty thousand beli."Here's go's all my beli sack. Oh well. I handed him the beli sack and changed to my new cloths in the dressing room.

I walked happily with my new cloths in the street. They so comfortable! I almost regret about my escape. The escape plan! I totally forgot about it!"Ouch!"I bumped into someone."I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention...""fufufu it's alright my little birdy as long as I could find you."I pointed towards Doflamingo with shaking hand."You...YOU the pink giant! Pinky! Feathers! Pink craze!"Believe me you would have the same reaction if you would've met the pink giant that tried to kill you!"fufufufu I didn't knew you were that found of me little birdy."I ran away from there as fast as I could.

I was Successing in running away from pinky until my body suddenly froze."What?"I tried to move my legs but I coulden't."It's no use."Doflamingo stood behind me."My power is restricting your movement birdy."Doflamingo crossed my cheek gently. For the first time I wished that Law or his crew would be here. Doflamingo put his cheek next to mine."Why are you so afraid little birdy?I won't bite you. Yet."And then I blushed from embarrassment and fear of what is gonna come next.

Ice covered half of my body and made pinky's strings that were attached to my body freeze as well. I felt a tingling cold sensation in my body. It actually felt nice. Doflamingo frowned."Your devil fruit power again? You just don't learn aren't you birdy?""Actually I do learn you perverted giant!"The strings on my left part broke into a tiny pieces of ice. I froze the one's on the right too and it broke."There you go giant flamingo!"I twisted myself and hit pinky's stomach with a twisted kick . He groaned but didn't fell. I used this opportunity to ran away. This time successfully.

I ran towards the only safe place I knew at the moment. The submarine. What a pink giant pervert! I would've liked to kick his feathery butt! a smile crept to my face.

I finally arrived at the yellow submarine with the smiley jolly roger. Law stood on the roof."Good. You're here. I already thought that I'll need to cut you into pieces and bring you here."By the serious look in he's gray eyes I think he was actually gonna do it...Am I really safe here? Well it's better from pinky! So yes! And I totally owned his pink but! That made me feel better now.

"Oi! Stop smiling like an idiot and come here already! Everyone already inside!""Fine MOTHER.""You wish."law smirked."As if!"I smirked back at him. I entered the submarine and we set off.


	5. Chapter 5-Training Room

**Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**

**"_"=means talking.**

**()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.**

**One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.**  
><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>  
>_<p>

Miral Pov  
>I set on the desk in my room while watching the fish from the round window. It was kinda cool but until some point. Now after two hours like this I was BORED! Like seriously who would stay sane after watching the fish two hours? Apparently I am!<p>

I stood up from the desk. Now what can I do in a submarine? I looked at the door. Maybe I can go out to explore the submarine. That should be fun! After all none of the crew don't seem to me like a "serial killer". of course if you don't include the psycho Doc jerk. Then it's decided! I will go to explore the submarine! I opened the door and entered the corridor.

Wow I never thought the submarine was so big. I already walked twenty minutes and I passed at least eleven rooms. Suddenly I heard some loud voices coming from one of the metal doors. Well seeing weird stuff is part of exploring. I entered the room.

It looks like it was a training room. In the room were some crew members. They stood in a circle and in the middle of the circle two crew members fought. I smiled. Heh looks interesting. I walked to the circle. Immediately almost all the crew members eyes were on me.

a long man with a little beard in an Orange jump suit smiled widely at me."Why hello there girly! Did you come to see a real mans fight?""That's sounds impassive."I let my sarcasm show but the guy didn't notice it."It does little Missy. but don't be afraid! I'm here."I put my hand on my heart mockingly."Fyu! That's such a relief!"Then I smiled evilly. Someone needs to teach those guys a lesson.

The fight between the pirates ended with a victory to the brunet. I tugged the man's sleeve."Hey mister! Can I participate too?"I let my voice show false excitement. "Sure girly! but I will be your opponent so you won't get hurt too much."The guy winked at me. "Really? Thanks allot!"It's time kick your butts!

I and the man stood in the middle of the circle."HEY! Don't hurt the girly too much!"'Yeah! Or the captain might be angry on you!""Don't hurt the captain's girlfriend!"The crew continued to shout such rubbish. My face become red. "I'm not Law's girlfriend! Who will want to be this creep's girlfriend!"Some crew members whistled."a feisty on!"THAT'S it! a guy raised his hand."Ready? Set...Go!"

The guy in front me lunched at me."Don't worry Missy I'll be gentle."He threw a punch at me. I only smirked."Then you'll have no chance in this fight."I dodged the punch and kicked his stomach. I guess my kick was a little bit too strong since he fell to the floor and lost consciousness. After a second of shock a guy declared "And the winner in the training room is the girl!"I crossed my arms."a training room? I thought it was a resting room or a gust room."

That angered the crew. So I guess I'll have to fight them all. Finally the entertainment I was looking for!

Law Pov  
>I was passing next to the training room when I heard shouts and something crashing on the floor. I smirked playfully. I have a good idea who's the culprit. Well I'm bored anyway so why not to play with her a bit? After all I steel need to teach her despoilment.<p>

I entered the training room. Before me as I excepted stood Miral. And behind her a pile of unconscious crew. They were slaking of again. That's should be a good lesson for them."Why hello Miral ya. I see your'e quite enjoyed yourself. But you know,the training room is for training and not beating up your crew mates."

Miral Pov  
>I could see that Law was little annoyed with me. Well I did hurt some crew mates. Then it hit me."I already said to you I'm NOT joining your crew!"How stubborn this guy can be?! "And I never remembered asking your opinion about it.""Well I'm telling you my opinion now!""How about we'll talk about this on the training ground?""Sure thing."My wide excited smile matched the one on Law's face. We stood in the middle of the room in front each other.<p>

Law leapt towards me first. He threw a punch to my face but unlike the other guy's punch,his was fast. Really fast. I jumped to the side in the last moment avoiding his punch. That was close. I guess he's serious about this. Well I'll be serious too then! I ran towards him in high speed and sent him a strong kick. Law simply blocked the kick with his elbow. strangely I was the one who felt pain in my leg for a second. He's quite strong. That should be fun! I twisted myself in the air while I still stood on his elbow and kicked with my other foot his side.

Law caught my other foot with his hand."Not bad but you'll have to try more in order to defeat me."Law leaned his face closer to mine until I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, It smells slightly like coffee."What the hack are you doing you perverted jerk?!""Me?fighting!"Law nudged his head strongly with mine.

I fell back but I didn't fell on my butt. NOT gonna happen. Nope. I fell on my knees and got up while I held my head."That was some dirty trick.""Of course it is. You should except something like this from a pirate Miral ya. Or I distracted you TOO much?""In your dreams pervert!""I'm not a pervert. If you continue to lose because of such weak moves you'll die quite fast."

My eyes winded. He's right! I'm in the world of pirates now. It's not my home world but the one piece world. The rules are different here. Only determination and will power could make you the winner. I looked to the side."than...k you..."I whispered quietly."What was that?""Nothing!"Law walked slowly towards the door."I guess our fight is over for now. Your skills are not bad. You'll be quite a fine member to the heart pirates."Law smirked."I said I'm not joining you!"

But Law already left and my words fell on deaf ears. I sighed. a jerk is always a jerk. I got out of the room. In the corridor stood worried Penguin and Shachi. When Penguin saw me he hid behind Shachi."Ar...Are you alright?"Penguin mumbled."Yeah. I'm fine."I answered shocked about their behavior. "We were worried cause captain actually used his true strength on you. We gald you OK."Shachi offered me a smile. I didn't knew what to say."Worried? Why?"Shachi looked surprised."What do you mean? We are nakama. It's only natural to ask your well being."Penguin nodded behind Shachi.

I smiled. a genuine smile. I don't know why but I feel kinda happy? Penguin still stood behind Shachi, I sighed,"Relax. I won't do anything to you unless you attack me."Penguin looked at me suspiciously. I raised my hands,"I promise.""A...Alright."Penguin stood next to Shachi. Shachi smiled widely."By the way I'm Shachi and this is Penguin. Welcome to the crew!"Before I had time to protest they left.

I looked down. a nakame huh? Maybe it's not such a bad idea...Well I'll see what will happen. I have a feeling I won't be bored with Law and his crew around. AND I still need to get my revenge on that jerk Law. With that I walked happily towards the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6-Surprising prank

**Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**

**"_"=means talking.**

**()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.**

**One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Miral Pov  
>I finished eating the Soup in the kitchen. That was some tasty soup! Who knew pirates can cook like that? Apparently the heart pirates can. I got up and put the bowl into the sink.<p>

While I washed the bowl the same thoughts kept bothering me. _"Because were nakama."_Shachi's words kept repeating in my mind over and over again. I don't get it. Why do I do such a drama from a couple of words? I don't even know if they really meant what they said!

I finished to wash the bowl and walked out of the kitchen to the corridor. What does it even mean to be a nakama? Isn't it just means were in the same crew? OH! I just look it up in the dictionary or something. I stopped in front of a metal door. I only need to rest a bit in my room and all those thoughts will disappear. I opened the door and entered the room.

What I did not expect to see is a half naked Law,sleeping in the bed. His chest was exposed and he still wore his pants. From curiosity I walked a little bit closer to take a look. He had a six pack on his tanned stomach. That's why it was so hard to hit him! He didn't wore his hat. His hair was messy and he had a peaceful look on his sleeping face.

Not for long! I smiled evilly. I still need to have my revenge after all. Now what should I do? Law groaned in his sleep. If I was some fangirl I would probably faint BUT unfortunately for him I'm not! I walked slowly towards him with my evil smile. Law put his hand on his forehead. OK I admit. He has quite the muscles.

I took the pen from the shelf next to Law's bed. That what they call destiny. Just when I reached my hand with the pen to his face,His tanned hand caught mine. I winched a little from the sudden strong grip.

Law's eyes snapped open and he set immediately in his bed. Which caused me to fall towards him and land on his lap. Damn. I blushed. Even someone dense as I could understand that something wrong here. Law relaxed and looked at me.

"Oh it's just you Miral ya. Are you comfortable?"a smirk showed itself on the jerk's face."Care to explain why are you in my lap?""It wsn't my fault! It was you who pulled me towards you you perverted jerk!""Me? Why I think it's the opposite Miral ya. It was me who found you in MY room. On MY lap.""Well that's because...Well I kinda wanted to get my revenge on you."They do say you should always tell the truth."Really? You wanted to get a revenge on me by harassing me?"I blushed a dipper red."NO! Why would I want to do that?!"Law chuckled obviously enjoying my suffering."You tell me.""I only wanted to paint your face with the pen!""Is that so? What a lame plan.""It's not my fault you have a freaking instincts of a tiger."

Law lifted my chin with two fingers and landed closer to me until our noses touched, His piercing gray eyes stared into mine a couple of seconds."If you enter my room again without permission I'll cut you with my nodachi."He landed back and left my chin. Sadistic jerk!"And who's afraid of you exactly?"Law chuckled again. I huffed."What so funny?""I was just thinking when will you get down from my lap."I immediately jumped from his lap to the floor. I can't believe I didn't noticed it.

"Now try not to wake me again."Law laid back on his bed."sure."I slammed the door. I heard a shout from Law from his room."I'll dissect you!"I smirked. Sweet sweet revenge.

It was already quite late. Even if we were under water my body could feel it. And I really need a good sleep after what happened. So I walked to my room. This time I entered MY room. And so blissful sleep fell on me.


	7. Chapter 7-Sudden Attack

**Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**

**"_"=means talking.**

**()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.**

**One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.**

**Enjoy reading!**

Miral Pov  
>It was a nice quiet morning at heart pirate's submarine. I woke up late. I ate a chocolate cake for desert. I have a thing for sweets. Well you can say it's an undying love for sweets. So later on I explored more the submarine. And guess what? This time there were no "jerks"around. Yep. a peaceful and cool morning. I hope things will continue this way.<p>

Law Pov  
>I stood in the navigation room next to the screen. For now things looked peaceful. Which worries me. No attack tries. No crew fights. And no Miral ya disobeying and problems. Now that's a weird morning.<p>

I do enjoy some peace and quit sometimes but now I'm just bored. I already did all the calculation about our sailing way and analysis about possible enemies. Which also showed that our sailing way won't be easy. I took another sip from my coffee.

Shachi ran over to me. "Captain!""Yes what is it Shachi?"Some time I ask myself if Shachi and Penguin are the only ones who do their job."Captain! Me and Penguin found on the radar a ship coming our way! What should we do captain?"I put my mug on the table."Prepare for battle. Every unknown ship can be the enemy ship. go and inform the crew.""Yes captain!"Shachi walked away.

I knew such a peaceful morning was not logical. I took my nodachi and smiled. I hope it will be a good challenge. AND it should be good training for Miral ya. I chuckled a bit when I imagined her face when she'll see the intruders.

Nobody Pov  
>a man with a brown beard and a blue captain coat stood on a pirate ship. He smiled a toothed smile with his gold teeth."Prepare for battle! We are going after the "Surgeon of death"! And we will have fame and gold after their death! buhahaha!""Yes captain gold teeth!"The crew saluted. The pirate ship stopped when it arrived to the spot. Gold teeth raised his hand."shoot into the water! we will crush their submarine to pieces!"The crew fired the canon balls to the water.<p>

Miral Pov  
>I walked in the corridor to my room. I finally remembered the way to my room! I know I'm a genius. And more importantly it will prevent more "Law incidents". I shuddered when I remembered what happened. No more. No more. I continued to walk with a smile towards my room.<p>

Suddenly the submarine started to shake. And a red flash light at ceiling flashed. I slammed into the wall from surprise. I really should learn how to be quiet sometimes. I looked around. Whats going on? Are we under attack? If we are then they don't know what is waiting for them! I smiled widely. I don't kill but I still enjoy to fight. It's quite fun. I walked forward slowly alarmed to my surroundings.

Then it happened again. The submarine started to shake. This time it lasted five minutes. Then the shaking stopped and I looked outside from the window. We got out from the sea and were sailing on the sea now. Can't this jerk inform us on the intercom about this?! I heard some footsteps coming my way."Finally some entertainment."I walked towards the footsteps.

Three male pirates walked towards me. The skinny tall man smiled widely at me."I didn't knew the surgeon of death held a treasure like this in his ship."The blonde little man chuckled."What a lovely surprise! Come here Missy. We won't hurt you too much. We promise heheh.""Sure if you want me to come why not?"I lunged towards them with a wide smirk.

The tall pirate barley had time to blink before I kicked his chin. He crushed into the wall. "You gonna get it now!"The little pirate drew his gun and fired at me. I jumped to the side,easily dogging the bullet. Is that all they can do? I thought one piece characters will be a little stronger. I ran towards him while dogging all the bullets. I kicked him in the stomach and he passed out.

I stretched. Well that was easy. BUT apparently I forgot about the third pirate. The red haired pirate stabbed me in the shoulder with a knife. From an instinct I grabbed his hand before he could jump back. Ice covered his all body. Huh? Devil fruit power? Ah right! I ate one! Man I totally forgot about it... Well maybe I'm a little bit dense. Well I was kidnapped into a submarine by a psycho captain! Can you really blame me I forgot about my epic powers? Never mind... I looked at the frozen pirate. He does looks better as a sculpture.

I ran towards where I remembered the hutch was. I had a feeling Law was on the roof of the submarine. Which means all the true fun was there as well. I finally found the hutch after knocking out two more pirates and freezing four. Let's see what truly going on here. I climbed the ladder.

I stood up on the submarine's roof. And I was correct! Law,Penguin and Shachi stood before me. In front them stood a man with a brown beard and blue captain coat. Here's a lucky guess,he's probably the captain."Hey Law! Whats going on here?"Law turned his face towards me. Law smirked."And here I had high hopes for your intelligence Miral ya. We are in a fight obviously.""I know that Mr obvious! What I asked is who the bearded guy is!"Law smirked more."Why? You want to help your crew? How thoughtful.""I already said I'm not joining your crew!"

What I didn't except was the drop of Law's smile. His face become serious."What happened to your shoulder Miral ya?"I looked at the cut on my left shoulder."This? It's nothing. Just some little cut.""We will talk about it later in the infirmary Miral ya."Law had a deadly seriousness in his voice and I had a feeling it's pointless to argue about the matter.

"buhaha! What a show! But I had enough hearing the surgeon's of death and his slut talk. It's time to fight!"My bangs shadowed my face."HOW did you just CALLED me?"Gold teeth smiled."I was correct though right?""I'm gonna beat your butt!"I leapt towards him."Miral ya!"Law tried to grab me but failed. No one and I mean NO one will call me like that!"buhahaha! Let's see what you got brat!"Gold teeth stood in a battle stance. I stopped a couple of feet from him. I put my hand on the roof and ice covered the area where I and Gold teeth stood. Ice covered Gold's teeth body as well.

Penguin and Shachi looked at me shocked. Law chuckled."Not bad.""Not bad? It was awesome! I didn't even knew I could do this!"I was really excited. I knew I could freeze a person but not the area as well! That just rocks!

Suddenly the ice on Gold teeth broke. I didn't had enough time to react when his sword was moving to my face in a fast pace. To me it looked like it was in slow motion. a nodachi blocked his sword. Luckily Law stood next to me and blocked with his sword the enemy's sword.

I was still in shock. As they say my life passed before my eyes."Miral ya? Miral ya are you alright?"I snapped from my thoughts."Y...Yeah. Thanks.""You welcome. Now just stand by and let me handle it Miral ya."I was about to comment but I stopped myself. Law was right. I batter let him handle it. I still don't know how to properly control my powers. I even might end up hurting them. I stepped back.

Law Pov  
>It was weird. For a second I was really worried about Miral ya. Normally I never worry about any one. But I guess it would be a pity to lose such a talented brat with devil fruit powers. She can be very useful in the future."Buhahaha! What a hero you are! saving the damsel in distress!""Heh. Believe me Miral ya dosn't need my help. She's quite strong. But for now she's just a brat."I looked in the corner of my eyes at Miral ya. Good she didn't heard this.<p>

"Well enough with the chit chat! I come here for one purpose! To defeat you the "surgeon of death"! I Gold teeth will crash you Trafalgar Law!"Gold teeth took away his sword and instead bit the nodachi with his gold teeth. I see. He has haki in those teeth. But it's still not something I unable to take care of.

"ROOM."a spherical territory of light blue aura appeared and surrounded them. Law cut the air with his sword while Gold teeth still held into the nodachi. Gold's teeth body was cut to four parts."Shambles."The four parts raised to the air and were connected again in illogical shape. The "ROOM" disappeared. Now Gold's teeth head was on his lower torso and his hands and upper torso was on the ground next to him.

Miral Pov  
>Hahahaha! It was priceless! The bearded jerk's head was on his BUTT! Hahaha! It's kinda fits him! I held my stomach from my laughter outburst."Nice one Law!"Penguin and Shachi were laughing hard too. Law shielded his nodachi. OK I admit. For a jerk he looked kinda cool.<p>

"You think I will lose easily like this?! Gold! Gold! Buhahaha! Your crew will die as well!"By Gold's teeth signal his crew sniper fired a fast bullet towards Penguin. Law was too far away to reach him in time. And so my instincts kicked again! I shielded Penguin with my body before he even realized what happened. The bullet pierced my shoulder where my cut was."That was close."I fell on my knees."Miral!"Penguin immediately caught my shoulders before I fell. So I didn't faint. But my vision was blurry and my body felt weak.

In a second Law was next to me."Penguin go and prepare the operating room. Shachi go prepare the monitor."They saluted and ran to their way. Law lifted me gently bridal style."Hung on Miral ya!"He ran to the operating room. I didn't even felt when he ran. His strong arms held me gently to his chest. I could smell his male perfume. I still felt dizzy and for a second I saw a flying meat. Yes. I'm that tired.

I felt myself being put on a bad of some sort. Without a pillow. bummer. I really wanted to sleep. I felt something pointy in my arm. Before I fell asleep I heard the words."Everything will be alright Miral ya. You did well today."Then a good peaceful sleep fell on me.


	8. Chapter 8-New goal

**Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**

**"_"=means talking.**

**()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.**

**One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.**  
><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>

Miral Pov  
>I set up slowly and stretched. Mah I feel like a giant flamingo fell on me. Then a mental image of doflamingo came into my mind. I immediately jumped out of my bed in my room."I'm fine!"But I do have an argue now to punch something, And so I did. I punched the metal wall. a slight pain gone through my hand. Slight. I'm not a crybaby. Nope.<p>

I did though felt an itch in my left shoulder. I moved a little my red shirt so I could see a little part from my shoulder.I had a small red bruise on my shoulder. I wonder how it got there? All the events came rushing into my mind. I set on the bed. So I got this bruise because I shielded penguin.

I looked down. If I could fight Gold teeth myself with my devil fruit powers,then Law could block the bullet and prevent all this trouble. I caused them so much trouble and probably worry only because I didn't knew how to use my powers. In other words I was weak. Damn! Back then I swore to myself I won't be weak ever again... And now look at me. No... I WILL become strong and I will KEEP my promise!

With determination I got up again and walked to the door. There to my surprise stood a pale Penguin."I'm s...sorry! I'll come back another time! You don't have to be angry!"I chuckled. Same old Penguin rubbish. Old? Since when do I know him so well? Iv'e been here less then a week. I sighed."It's alright. I'm not mad and I won't hurt you. You can cool down.""Ah! OK.""So what you wanted to tell me?"

Penguin blushed and looked at the floor."Well I wanted to thank you for saving me from the bullet. I'm truly sorry! You got hurt because of me. I'm sorry!"He bowed."That's enough Penguin! I saved you cause I wanted to so you don't need to be sorry. The important thing everyone alright.""Yeah I spouse. Captain was really worried about you. He worked on you five straight hours. We never saw this kind of worried look on captain's face."

I blushed a little. Law was operating on me five hours? Hmp! He probably had an objective behind it! But still I have to say thanks to him and another thing."Penguin wheres Law?""I think in his room.""Thanks!"I ran out of the door."Wait! How do you feel?""Fine!"

I stooped in front of Law's room. I never thought I'll have to enter this place again. After all the scary frighting terrifying things I saw there! And no I'm not exaggerating. Maybe a little. Well sorry if I think a teasing jerk is scary! That's how my brain works. I knocked on the door. I heard Law's voice."Enter!"

I entered his room. Everything looked pretty much the same as last time. Only this time Law wore a shirt and the marker wasn't on the shelf. I guess he does learns from mistakes.

Law was siting on his bad and polishing his nodachi. He smirked at me."Hello there Miral ya. I'm quite surprised you're here. I thought cause what happened last time you won't come here again."I blushed."Nothing happened back then!""Oh? SO you didn't set on my LAP?""That wasn't my fault! It was your's!"I would punch this jerk right now if he hadn't healed me."Is that how you talk to your captain?"I smirked."Of course no. Ah! Lucky me! you're NOT my captain."Law chuckled."feisty and rebellious as ever I see."

I took a deep breath and punched my dignity in the gut. Man that hurt!"I've came here to say thank you."I whispered the last part. Law leaned more forward."What did you said there Miral ya?""I'VE said thank you for healing me and I'm sorry."Law looked shocked at me for a minute."You welcome but for what are you sorry Miral ya?"I clinched my hands into fists."If I could be stronger and fight with Gold teeth myself all this mess would've been prevented."

Law got up a stood in front me. Law lifted my face with his finger. His gray cold piercing eyes stared directly into mine."Than become stronger."I stared at him a couple of seconds dumbfolded. Then it clicked. If I want to be strong then I need to be stronger. There all there is to it. a simple reason with a complicated aim.

I smiled."Yeah! I will! But firstly I need to learn about my devil fruit power and how to use it."Law smiled."I'll be happy to teach you the basics as your captain.""I already told you I'm not joining your crew!"Law ignored me again and walked out of the room."You're coming Miral ya?"This Trafalgar jerk. He just enjoys to torture me."Where are we going?"I ran after him in order to keep up with his walking."To the training room Miral ya."


	9. Chapter 9-Devil fruit

**Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!****I'm sorry I took so long to update. But the important thing is that the chapter here!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**  
><strong>"_"=means talking.<strong>  
><strong>()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.<strong>  
><strong>One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>

Miral Pov

I entered the training room after Law and I closed the door. Determination was in my eyes. I WILL become stronger no matter what. I won't be weak again. I'm not allowed to.

"Do you mind to stop day dreaming Miral ya? We came here to train."Law stood in front me."I know that! So let's start."Law smirked."I'm glad you want to become stronger for YOUR crew."I sighed."Its pointless to tell you I'm NOT going to join your crew isn't it?""Correct."Law flashed a victory smile. What an annoying jerk. But a jerk who can teach me about my devil powers. So I guess I'll have to bear with it.

"Now without further disruptions lets begin with your training Miral ya.""Alright."Even though I wasn't the one who caused them but oh well."Firstly, do you know what a devil fruit is Miral ya?""I kinda know."Law sighed."Sometimes I wonder from which world you came...Very well then. I'll give you a fast explanation about the devil fruit powers. Listen well Miral ya."

Law started with his explanation."DEVIL FRUITS are fruits found in the world that can give the eater many different abilities, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. There are three types of devil fruits. Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. The devil fruit user cannot swim after eating the fruit because of the fruit's effect.""I see...Then I have a Paramecia type?""Since you can't transform your body to ice then I spouse you're right."

I'm a Paramecia type huh? I'm the same type like Luffy! THAT'S epic. Focus! I'm in a middle of training now! And the training is going quite smooth. I was afraid Law was gonna try to torture me in some way in the training or kill me "accidentally" during hard training. Yes the Surgeon of DEATH is capable of it, Though I'll still manege to kick his butt. Law's foot steps noise broke me from my thoughts. I looked at him. Law walked to the closet in the room and took out from the closet a carton box with tennis balls.

Law put the box in front me and took one ball."This will be your aim this training.""My aim is a tennis ball?"Huh? Did the psycho doctor finally lost it? Law chuckled."You are just too much dense for your own good Miral ya. Your aim in this training will be to freeze those balls."I smirked."Sounds easy.""Without misses. If you'll miss then I'll give you a punishment."The way Law said punishment gave me chills down my spine. I could actually see the sadistic gleam in his eyes. Then a memory about what happened in Law's room flashed in my head. I. CAN'T. LOSE. No matter what!

"I'm glad to see you so determined Miral ya.""Be quiet and let's start the training!"I didn't realized the mistake I did. a dark look appeared in Law's eyes."I don't like when someone order's ME Miral ya. Oh BUT you are right. Lets start the training!"Law threw the ball at me in high speed. Oh dear... I manged to freeze the ball in the last second and it smashed into the wall. Literally. The ball was stuck in the wall. From Law's strong throw cracks appeared in the wall.

Note to myself. Never anger Trafalgar Law . Never. When I looked back at him there was an evil smile on his face. I'm doomed."Here come's more!"Law Threw five more tennis balls. Just this time they were directed at me. Holy chocolate! If one of them hits me I can say goodbye to life! OK think fast!

My instincts woke up and I caught the first ball. Ice covered the ball and it fell from my red hand. I ignored the pain and caught two more balls in my hands. The balls fell to the floor covered in ice. Huh! I'm awesome! Soon the fourth ball fell to the floor frozen as well. Law smirked his annoying jerk smirk."Not bad Miral ya. But you still have one left."I looked at the last ball. For my horror it was moving quickly towards my face. I ducked down. I reached for the ball. Luckily I manged to catch the ball and freeze it.

I stood up, panting."Did you TRIED to kill me?!"What's with that Trafalgar jerk? He even crossed pink giant's level! Law took more balls."Kill you? But the training only started.""You crazy jerk!""Now now its not the way to talk to your captain.""You're not my captain!""You know Miral ya if you can't handle one training how will you fight in a real battle?"

I stopped. He's right. Can't I handle a few tennis balls? I saw worse things, I stood in front death. So whats the problem? Law is right. If I can't handle a few balls from a captain with PMS how could I stay alive in a fight? I smiled with new resolve. I will catch all the balls!

"Ready Miral ya?""You bet I am!"Law threw towards me more balls. This time it was freaking twenty balls! Well I will still catch them! The tennis balls moved towards me in inhuman speed. I prepared myself in a fighting stance. Here they come!

I just thought about an interesting idea. I closed my eyes and constrained on my breath. I could already feel the cool nice air in my throat. For me this air was like a nice warm air. NOW! I opened my mouth. I breathed cold frozen air from my mouth. The frozen air froze all the balls and the balls fell in the floor.

I looked at Law. He didn't had anymore tennis balls. I smiled smugly."Looks like I won Mr not my captain.""Are you sure Miral ya?"Law pointed with his smart ass smirk on the wall behind me. "What?"I looked back. My eyes winded.

In the wall was stuck a tennis ball. What the..."But I froze them all!""Well it doesn't seems like you froze my secret ball Miral ya.""What secret ball? You didn't said anything about it!""That's why this ball was "secret". Think of it as a surprise attack from an enemy."This jerk cheated! I should have known Law would do something like that! "You cheated! It doesn't count!""On the contrary."Law stood closely in front me. Law leaned towards my face and stopped an itch before it.

"If I remember right Miral ya we had a deal. If you won't catch all the balls I'll have to give you a punishment."I could see in his voice the pleasure he took from the situation. I closed my mouth tightly. Damn! He's right! If I promised then..."What do you want me to do?"Law put his arm around my waist. I blushed from his sudden action. Law whispered into my ear."Spend a day with your captain Miral ya."

The horror was evident on my face. THIS IS the SCARIEST thing could happen to me! Now this pshyco doctor could do whatever he wants to me! I just couldn't find a nice normal killer? Instead I found the "Surgeon of Death."

"F...Fine! I'll spend a day with you."Law was surprised for a second."You are quite cooperative.""I might be rebellious but I always keep my promises."a serious look was in my eyes."Is that so?""Yes."I smiled."besides WHO said I have to do what YOU say while I'll spend time with you?"Law met my smile with his own."I can't wait for the challenge."

Law pulled back and walked to the door."Our training is finished. Meet me in my room straight at eight in the morning Miral ya."Law got out of the training room. I sighed. Tomorrow will be... interesting and tiring. But at least I learned more about my powers. I smiled and walked to the door.


	10. Chapter 10-Beach party

**Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER! This is the last chapter of the "Introduction arc". The next arc will be the "Inhuman arc". There won't be a time skip. The time line will continue normally. Here's some spoilers to the "Inhuman arc".**  
><strong>Miral will remember her past.<strong>  
><strong>Doflamingo will kidnap Miral to his summer mansion. Law will come after her of course. BUT the real question is HOW? <strong>  
><strong>Miral will discover a new power.<strong>

**THANKS to "Lisa"- Don't worry your English is very good (By the way one of my friends really like's french). I'm really glad you liked my story. As for your question you'll have to read and find out ;) But I do agree with you. Law and Doflamingo both very hot. Drools...**

**Thanks to "KawaiiDoge"- First of all I'm very glad you liked my story, your review gave me a good mood actually XD. Miral's Devil fruit is different from aokiji , Miral can only freeze a specific zone close to her Area in her environment and she can't turn to ice. though I don't know if I'm right but that was my idea. I'm sorry about grammer mistakes. I'll try my best in next chapters. By the way I might use your idea from the review from my other story about Miral vs Kizaru, that would be some epic fight! SO for your great review Law will blow you a special kiss;) **

**THANKS to "Guest" reviews- I would've liked to thank you gays directly but unfortunately the site Dosn't let me. BUT I'm very happy you all read my story it really gives me motivation to continue writing. So "Law hug" and "Doflamingo wink" to you all!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**  
><strong>"_"=means talking.<strong>  
><strong>()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.<strong>  
><strong>One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>

Miral Pov

The alarm clock ringed. Just five more seconds... And it kept ringing."Fine! Fine! You won this fight clock BUT I will win the battle!"I set up and opened my eyes lazily. I looked at the time. Oh it's only seven aim. Why did I wanted to get up so early? Aha right! I promised to spend time with Law. My smile fell. WHAT? Holy cookies! I promised Law to spend the day with him! Damn this cheater!

I finished dressing. I took the knife from under my pillow. What? You never know what might enter your room at night. Especially when you live in a closed space with the "Surgeon of Death." I put the pocket knife in my jeans pocket. Just in case. Or not. I smiled evilly. I never said I'll do whatever he'll say when I'll spend time with him.

I took a deep breath and walked out of my room. I stopped in front Law's room. OK! Let's get over with it. I knocked on the door."Come in Miral ya!"So he was waiting for me? No. Not creepy at all. Stalker jerk.

I entered Law's room. Law set on a chair next to his desk with some papers. Law looked at me with his smart ass smile."Good morning Miral ya."From his voice I knew he noticed my nerviness. "Morning."I'm seriously kinda nervous now. Not scared. nervous.

Law got up and smiled at me."We will arrive to a summer island in twenty minutes.""Really? Sweet!"Finally I will be able to leave this closed space! And to a nice place with the name "Summer island"."Here."Law held out to me a shopping bag.I looked surprised at him."Huh? Wait... Is that dangerous?"I have the right to doubt The surgeon of DEATH."You don't trust me Miral ya?""No."I answered flatly. Law sighed mockingly."Again you hurt my feelings."

I took the shopping bag from him. I picked inside. My eyes winded. That perverted jerk! No way I'm wearing THIS! In the bag was a red bikini swimsuit."What is THAT? No way I'm wearing this you perverted Trafalgar jerk!"Law smirked at me."Is that so? Then you would prefer to be in your undergarments? Cause the weather on the island is too hot to be in it with regular cloths.""Can't I wear something not perverted?!""Well I did gave you a second option Miral ya."Law's smile grew bigger.

I blushed. Damn him! Fine. I guess I don't have a choice. But I will get my revenge! Some day. Yep defiantly."Fine! I'll wear the bikini.""I'm glad you liked my present."Law leaned on his elbows. I shouldve knew it was this jerk's idea."Now go change. You have ten minutes and then come back to my side when well arrive to the island."

I walked out of his room in a fast pace. I nearly forgot about our bet! I need to spend a day with Law. In a swimsuit. a bikini swimsuit. Maybe I should bring my knife. a full day with that Trafalgar jerk and apparently who's a pervert as well. If he will try the smallest trick I WILL kick his butt. a smile crept to my face. Oh my happy thoughts!

I entered my room. I took out the swimsuit and changed into it. It actually quite comfortable. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I didn't looked that bad. Law has a good taste. I wore a red bikini with flames on the top. I smiled. Red was my favorite color. Which is ironic since my power was ice. Of course if you don't count my sealed power, (It's a spoiler for the next arc-Inhuman).

Law's voice came out of the intercom."Attention all Heart pirates! We will emerge from the water in five seconds."The submarine started to shake. I held into my table. I learned my lesson from my last experience. After five minutes the shaking stopped. I guess we arrived. It's time to get my revenge on Law! Oh and spend a day with him and stuff. I got out of my room.

When I got to the hutch some crew members whistled at me. I gave them the "doom"smile. And it worked wonders! They immediately run towards the hutch."Don't give the crew a heart attack Miral ya."Law stood next to me. Amusement was clearly shown in his eyes."Like you the one to talk. It's your fault anyways."I huffed."And why is that?""Your'e the one who made me wear this perverted swimsuit!"Law climbed on the ladder to the hutch. This Trafalgar pervert jerk ignored me again! OK that's too long. Let's stay with Trafalgar jerk.

I climbed the ladder and got out of the submarine through the hutch. Hot air immediately hit my face. But I don't care! Every fresh air is good for me! I stood on the submarine's roof and looked around. I smiled."Nice."

We docked next to a golden beach like island. The waves in the sea were nice and welcoming. On the beach were lots of people. The island gave me a relaxing feeling. It reminded me of Hawaii. It's not like I've been there. I saw it on pictures. Well it count's anyway! I jumped on the beach. The crew followed after me. I heard some cries of joy from the crew. I guess they were happy to finally go on vacation.

"What a nice beach. Listen up! This is the only vacation you will get in this month! So use it well."Cheers came from the Heart pirates crew in response to Law's words. I looked towards Law. He took off his hoodie. He was now shirtless in his jeans. On his chest he had a tribal-style heart tattoo with his Jolly Roger on it, on the shoulders a simpler heart tattoo and his Jolly Roger on his back.

I had to admit the tattoos looked quite good on him. Especially with his six pack on his toned stomach. But he's still a pervert jerk! Now how will I get my revenge? Hmm so many options, so little time."Do you plan to continue staring me Miral ya?"Law stood in front me, blocking the sun. I blushed from the proximity to the shirtless Law."You wish! I don't even see a reason to stare.""Ah cruel as ever Miral ya. Well let's go."

Law took my hand and led me towards somewhere."What are you doing? Let me go!"I tried to wiggle my hand out of his grasp but his strong big hand kept mine in place. Damn jerk."At least tell me where are we going.""See yourself."We stopped next to a Folding straw chair."It's a chair?""Your observation amazes me. Yes Miral ya it's a chair for us to sit on it.""But there's only one chair.""Correct. Remember our bet? You'll have to spend a day with me."

Then it hit me. Oh dear... "Wait! You don't mean..."Before I manged to finish my sentence, Law set on the chair and pulled me quickly to his lap. I ended up siting on Law's lap with his arm warped around me. I blushed madly."What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!""No."I tried to stand up but his arm tightened it's grip on me. How did I ended up in THIS situation? Of all the scenarios I ended up in the most worse one. On Trafalgar Law's lap while wearing a bikini. Why? WHY ME?

I heard his deep chuckles behind me. The damm jerk enjoying the situation too much!"Why do you even want me on your lap? Let me go already!"His hold become a death grip for a second."I thought I already told you Miral ya I don't like when someone ORDER'S me."I looked back meeting his gray piercing eyes. a serious look was on his face. Whats with this jerk's mood swings?"You're the one who started it! You pulled me into your lap forcefully."

a smirk replaced Laws frown. I sighed in relief. The sadistic Law disappeared. Law removed his arm from me."If you wish you could sit on the sand. After all you Have to spend a day With me."I immediately stood up."OR I could bring here another chair."I smiled triumphantly. Before Law could protest I walked away quickly to find a chair. How hard can it be right?

Apparently very hard! I already searched for the chair twenty minutes! "This beach has too many people on it."All the chairs were taken. a magnificent smell reached my nose."FOOD!" I followed after the smell to the free food stand. And of course the crew surrounded all the stand. Lucky me who's part of the crew!"Oi Penguin! Let me have some too!""You already have food Shachi!""But I want the skewers!""Skewers mine!"

I walked to them."Ahm! Sorry to disturb your important "argument"BUT I want food as well."They gulped while tightening the hold on their precious treasure."FOOD!"I jumped on them."Wait! Wait a sec! Ah!"I tackled them to the ground and stole their food."I win!"I ran away.

Shachi Pov

Now I understand why Penguin is afraid of this cute food thief... OH what a hot lady!"Wait up miss!""I saw her first Shachi!"I and Penguin ran after this lovely lady. OH the world just don't have enough ladies in it...

Law Pov

I stretched while I set on the chair. It's been already thirty minutes. Where is Miral ya? I'm starting to get bored. I chuckled when an image of flushed Miral ya came to my mind. I don't know why but seeing her blush because of me gave me a strange pleasure. Perhaps it's because I'm sadistic sometimes? How intriguing.

Being a doctor I had the argue to research and analyze this feeling until I'll found out what it is. a gleam of excitement to the challenge shined in my eyes."Hello there hottie! Wanna some company?"Two women in reveling bikinis stood in front me. I sighed. How annoying."I'll pass."I walked past them. Now where my crew member might be?

_Ten minutes tine skip_

Miral Pov

After I finished eating this delicious food, I tried to find a chair. Nope. No chair around. Some people gathered around a man with a microphone. I walked towards them. What? I'm a curios person.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm proud to open the traditional Volleyball game of the Mikeni island!"So that's the name of this island."Those who wish to participate and play against our local team march forward."Before I could do something someone pushed me forward."Hay! Watch it! Law?" Law stood next to me. With a wide smile. Not a good sigh.

"What are you doing Law?""Me? Showing them the power of the Heart pirates."I looked around. Penguin, Shachi and more five crew members walked forward as well."Wait... Where's Bepo?""Bepo stayed in the submarine cause he too hot."Shachi answered me."Oh."I kinda wanted to see the cute fluff without his overall.

We stood before the net. On the opposite side stood the local team with smug grins. And frankly their team was made of muscular man. One of the man shouted."Oi! Maybe you better leave the little lady out of it! It might be to dangerous for her."a smile crept on my face."Lets kick their butts."Law smiled at my dark smile. The referee blew his whistle. The game began.

I immediately caught the boll and threw it strongly. I heard some girly scream before one of the enemy players dogged the boll in order to stay conscious."Is that all you gut? I've only started to play HAHAHA!"I forgot to mention I'm very competitive. And it's fun to kick those little girls butts! They even scream like little girls literally! Hahaha!

After six throws we had a tie. One epic successful throw from me and one from Law. The other team held the ball. They threw the ball to the super tall guy in their team. Seriously is he a giant or something? I think they exist in one piece world. Yep he's a giant. Case closed.

The giant guy prepared to throw the ball towards us."Let's see what you got big boy!"I smiled teasingly at him. The giant growled and threw the ball towards us. The ball was moving to us in high speed and from a very big height. Very BIG. I won't loose! With fire in my eyes I jumped towards the ball. But unfortunately the ball was high in the air. I tried to reach it with my fingertips."Just a little more!"

Then suddenly I was lifted up. I caught the ball with a victory smile. I did it! We won!"And the winners are the guest team! Congratulation!"The judge announced. You could see the WTF face of the local team. Hell yeah! In your face! I was about to shout it when I realized something. I was still held in the air by...

I looked back. My fears were true. a strong tanned hand with tattoos held me in the air. Guess who's the owner of this hand? That's right. Trafalgar Law. I blushed again in the tenth time today from his touch. I think this guy is seriously a pervert. When I looked at his face I noticed his eyes looked too much time on my butt. Damn Trafalgar jerk! An idea came to my mind. I smiled. I "accidentally"kicked with my left foot backwards.

My foot hit Law's chin. Not too hard of course. But enough for him to release me. I landed on my feet on the sand."Oops. Sorry. It was by _mistake._"Law met my smirk with an irritated smirk."Is that so Miral ya?"I smiled nervously. OK time for step two in the plan!"Look Law I'm sorry... PRETTY LADY!""Where?!"Penguin and Shachi jumped between me and Law."Let's play a game captain!"I ran away as fast as I can. Which is fast.

Law Pov

I pushed my way through Penguin ya and Shachi ya. But I was too late it seems. Miral ya already manged to disappear. It's a hide and seek game then. I smirked. The brat finally called me captain. She's starting to accept herself as part of the crew. My smirk widened more when I remembered her flustered face. Just wait when I'll find you Miral ya.

Miral Pov

Law looked for me for a full hour in the heat while I hid in the food stand. Revenge, mission accomplished. I smiled and licked my ice cream. And it still counts as me spending a day with Law.

Nobody Pov

Doflamingo stood on a cliff and watched Miral. Next to him stood a male in a dark clock. Doflamingo chuckled. The little birdy sure thing prankd Law good."Are you sure birdy is one of you guys?""Defiantly. She's from the same species as me unmistakably.""Fufufufu what a treasure I found."Soon you'll be mine birdy. Soon.


	11. Chapter 11-The dream

**Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**First chapter of the "Unhuman arc"! So I decided to give cookies to you all!**

**Thanks to "KawaiiDoge"-I'm glad you liked the chapter. And yes Doffy will have a big comeback into Miral's life very soon. Sorry about my grammer mistakes, but at least I managed to make you laugh XD About the kitchen- I only know how to burn food,So I have burned food in the kitchen instead of broken dishwashers :P**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**  
><strong>"_"=means talking.<strong>  
><strong>()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.<strong>  
><strong>One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>

Miral Pov

My eyes were closed. I felt weird tingling sensation. Not in the the bad way. More like in a all free spa. I smiled. Man that felt good! Then I felt hot. OK I have to see where I am!

My curiosity made me open my eyes. Holy cakes! That defiantly NOT what I excepted to see. Even if Law would drag me I will still be shocked. Firstly I was flouting in the air. Literally flouting. The second thing I noticed I was in some blue space. Everything around me was blue empty space.

I wore a white short nightgown. My feet were bare.

I know normal person would freak out. My reaction was ,"Awesome!"I spun in the air. I felt like an astronaut! What? It was cool! You don't flout in the air every day. Wow my dream is quite epic!

Twenty minutes time skip

I had enough! At first it was cool but now it's annoying. I'm standing in an empty space already twenty minutes I think. Seriously! Even if it's a dream can't I dream about something more... Detailed? Fine dream! Then I'll make you interesting!

I flouted forward."Hey! Is someone here?""There's no need to yell Miral Yume."a melodic feminine voice echoed in the blue space. A flashing light appeared before me. I shielded my eyes with my hand. Finally something interesting is happening!

Before me appeared a glowing blue women. She had a long hair. She didn't looked human. She had white eyes and slightly visible mouth. It looked like she was made from water or electricity? She was beautiful. I stared at her.

The entity chuckled."You batter close your mouth girl or you might swallow something."I closed my mouth and blushed."Sorry!""It's alright Miral Yume."Wait a sec! How she knows my name? As if reading my mind she answered."I know everything and nothing girl. It's only natural for me to know your name."

"Wow I have some weird dreams aren't I?""Even though I do agree with you this is not a dream. I connected you through your dream world. You see, I'm pure energy so I'm able to enter your brain easily.""That's exactly what someone from a dream would say to me.""Don't you want to know more about your identity and your sealed power?"

My eyes winded. H... How? How did she knew about it? That's impossible! It probably my minds trick or something! Yeah just a trick! The women continued."I know about what happened twelve years ago. When you're...""ENOUGH!"I was trembling from anger. From sadness. From regret. So it was one of those dreams. I clenched my hands into fists.

Images of burning city, people in flames came to my mind. I could still hear their screaming and agony. I could still see my friend being burned alive in my flames. Yes. I was the monster who caused this fire. On that day I understood who the real monster was. Not the witch or the uncaring people. NO. I was.

"What do you want from me?"I whispered with hurt in my voice. The women flouted closer to me."I've decided to break a little part of your seal Miral Yume. This part of the seal the lady put on you already done it's purpose."I was about to protest when a blue ring with unknown letters surrounded me. My body couldn't move. And it includes my mouth. Damn rings!"You shall lose part of your humanity girl and in return you'll get a new power. You shall eat only energy from now on. And so the deal is sealed, the ring will break."

The ring broke. I suddenly felt myself suffocating. I gasped for air. My head hurt as if a flamingo fell on it! Great. What a lovely last thoughts I have."Good luck Miral Yume. Fight, enjoy and forge your own path."My vision turned black.

My eyes snapped open. I abruptly set up in my bed. My bed?"I'm ALIVE!""As always Miral ya."I turned my head to the side. Law lay next to me on the edge of the bed. I looked at him quietly for two minutes."Is everything alright Miral ya?"Law waved with his hand in front my face. I snapped from my daze. Crazy dreams those days!"Yeah. Why? Did I did something?""You screamed in your sleep so I came here to check on you."

I screamed? I probably sneezed. Yep. sneezed. Wait a second!"Why are you laying on my bed?!"I jumped from the bed to my feet. Law chuckled."You only noticed it now Miral ya?"That Trafalgar jerk!"Well? Do you mind to let me sleep peacefully?"Law smiled his smart ass smirk."Sure Miral ya."Law patted the empty place next to him. I blushed."Hell no you pervert! Now get out of my bed!"

Law stood up."Well if you asked SO nicely why not?"Law walked towards the door. He paused next to door."If you'll need something don't hesitate to call me Miral ya. Good night."Law walked out of the room.

I set on my bed. I dreamed this dream probably because of this Trafalgar jerk. Or so I hoped. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. a blissful sleep finally fell on me.


	12. Chapter 12-Dining room

**Oc x Trafalgar Law/Doflamingo couse who dosnt like crazy people ,so here we go!**

**Thanks to" ****Son of Whitebeard****"- I kinda had some problems about the dream thing So I'm glad it came out OK.**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**  
><strong>"_"=means talking.<strong>  
><strong>()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.<strong>  
><strong>One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>

Miral Pov

I woke up and set in my bed. I stretched. What a freaky dream I had. About blue women, stuff and more... Stuff. What? I'm hungry! I cant think right when I'm hungry. Believe me.

But I think I had a wired part in my dream about Law laying on my bed or something. Or at least I hope it was a dream. I dressed and walked out of my room. Food! I need food! I walked in the metal corridor towards the dining room. I hope they have something tasty. I opened the door and entered the dining room.

All the Heart pirates crew already set next to the tables in the room. Law was here as well. He set next to Penguin and Bepo with his famous smart ass smile. I walked to the chef. Hmm I think I'll take soup this time. I feel kinda hungry. Hungry like"I wish I could eat the entire marine base"."I'll take soup please.""Sure thing cutie!"The chef winked at me and gave me my plate with soup.

I set next to an empty table. What? I'm not antisocial! I just want to eat in peace and quiet. Just when I was about to taste the food, I remembered some words from the women in my dream."You shall lose part of your humanity girl and in return you'll get a new power. You shall eat only energy from now on. And so the deal is sealed, the ring will break."OK I'm starting to hallucinate from hunger!"Food here I come!"

I can't even explain this right! The moment I tasted the soup I felt like I ate rocks. With poison and sand. SUPER disgusting sand. I spat immediately the soup back into the plate. I panted. It felt like my throat was on fire. The words repeated themselves again in my head."No! This can't be! It was just a dream!"The pain got worst and so the hunger. I got up abruptly and ran out of the room.

Law Pov

I watched Miral's ya behavior in surprise. I've read about post traumas and psychological disorders but this was something else."Captain what just happened here?"Bepo looked confused as well. Penguin scratched his head."I knew she was weird but that was...""Quiet. I will go check the problem. continue to eat. Bepo ya make sure nobody leaves this room until I'll come back.""Aye aye captain!"

I walked towards the door. Some voice tell's me something is going on. I don't react kindly to sudden problems. I sighed. Which Miral ya just enjoy's to create. I left the room. "Room."a blue sphere surrounded the submarine. I smirked. "Found you my little mischievous Miral ya."I started to walk towards the supply closet.

Miral Pov

I locked myself in a dark room with only one lamp. I set on the floor and I buried my face in my knees. What is happening to me? What is this intense feeling? Hunger and pain in the same time... It reminds me of the day after "that day". When I was four years old alone in the streets. I still could feel the hunger and snowflakes from back then. I tried to open my eyes but everything looked blurry."I need to relax. Just breath. Breath."I took a deep breath. My vision became better. I looked at my hands and noticed their pale color.

"Damn it! If I handled death situation then I can handle this too!"As if I'll give up because of a little pain. Take this pain! I leaned against the wall. I need to think logically. Firstly I had this weird dream. Then some parts from the dream stated to repeat themselves in my head. After those parts I couldn't eat the soup. Well it's still dosen't prove anything!

But let's just assume the dream was true. Then from what the women said I can only eat energy now. It can explain why I couldn't eat the soup. But it's sound's so... so delusional. And if a weirdo like me says this than it is delusional! I panted harder. The hunger became stronger. I need to think about something else. Like cookies! OH wait a second... I never thought cookies would betray me. a knock on the door broke me from my thoughts.

"Miral ya?"I kept quiet. No way I'll let Law to see me in that condition."Miral ya I know your'e in there. Open the door."No answer. Play like a fish, just like a fish."I will count to three Miral ya and then I WILL enter. One...""Go away! I want to be alone now!""Two."What an annoying jerk! But even if I wanted to open the door I didn't have enough strength."Three."a blue sphere appeared before me with Law in it. I should have known.

Law immediately set before me. He put his big hand on my forehead."What are you doing Law?"I tried to scream it but it only came out like whisper."I'm checking your temperature. It seems like you don't have a fever but your'e very pale.""I...""Be quiet Miral ya."I wanted to protest but then I saw Law's serious doctor face. Law checked my pulse through my neck. His eyes winded. OK not a good sign."Miral ya tell me immediately what is going on. That's an order.""What? Did something happened?""You barely have any pulse. In a normal circumstances you would die after a second."

I was shocked. Die? I could die? Panic was showing itself in my eyes."Is this some joke of your's?""No I'm completely serious. Now speak Miral ya."I swallowed. I guess I should tell him about the dream. Because I will NOT die. The next ten minutes I told him about my dream. When I finished I felt more dizzy.

Law looked like he took my dream quite seriously."You know it can be only a dream.""So according to your dream you can eat only energy correct?""Yeah."My vision started to become blurry again. Law leaned closer to my face. I could feel his warm breath on my face. His gray piercing eyes stared worryingly into mine. I blushed. Well as much as I could in my condition."Trust me on this one Miral ya.""Huh?"

Law stood up. He held out his hand."Room."What is he doing? Then something clicked inside me. Before I knew it my body moved by itself. I opened my mouth and socked the blue sphere into my stomach. Relief. Hunger gone. Only those thoughts were in my mind in this minute. I felt great actually! Even healthy I'll say! I stood up easily."Wait Miral ya! It's to early for you to stand!"Darkness consumed me.

Law Pov

I don't have any words to describe what I saw. I was shocked. No, fascinated. Yes. I was amazed about the girl in front me. Those eyes will stay in my memory forever. The bright glowing brown eyes with a hint of blue Miral ya had when she consumed my "Room". It's been a long time since I wanted to dissect something and figure out it's secrets the way I want now.

But I have to restrain myself. Miral ya is part of my crew and just too amusing to die yet. I felt some weird pain when I thought about Miral's ya death. Never mind it's not important now. I should take care of my crewmate first. I lifted Miral ya in bridal style gently. I kicked the door open with my foot and walked towards my room.

Miral ya nuzzled into my hoodie. I smiled a little. What an interesting brat you are Miral ya. I was right to pick you up in marineford.


End file.
